


Fireworks

by jaszyfanficlover



Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [4]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Love, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaszyfanficlover/pseuds/jaszyfanficlover
Summary: Just a little Mandy and Jason during 4th of July.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982233
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 4th of July here in the states and by the sounds of it more people than usual are doing their own fireworks since pretty much all the firework shows are canceled. I just had this little 4th of July idea I needed to do. I’ve been meaning to do more holiday related one shots and decided to actually commit to this one. Hope you enjoy!!

It was the Fourth of July. A day in which everyone celebrated America’s independence. People celebrated the freedoms they had and honor those who had and continue to sacrifice themselves to keep those freedoms alive.

Bravo team always had a big barbeque when it came to these type holidays celebrating the country or veterans. If they weren’t deployed they arranged for everyone to pitch in and have one big get together.

It had been just over a year and half since they came back from catching Al-Hazred while deployed in Afghanistan. It also meant Mandy and Jason’s relationship was still going strong since that night after visiting Samin’s widow.

Mandy wasn’t always attached to Bravo team but more often than not they traveled together or met up in different countries. Mandy and Jason were going strong in their relationship and taking it one day at a time. There were days they’d get on each other’s nerves or shut down but they always ended up in each other’s arms at the end of the night.

So far the Bravo team Fourth of July barbeque had been a success. Sonny had made his famous ribs and been in control of the grilling. Everyone else brought all the other fixings and side dishes. It was starting to get dark and they were all relaxing around the fire pit waiting for the fireworks show to start in the next half hour.

“So are you ever gonna tell us the secret to your ribs recipe?” Clay asked.

“Now that information is highly classified,” Sonny replied laughing and the others joined in.

“Last time I checked, we all had pretty high levels of clearance,” Ray said.

“It’s above all your heads. This level of clearance is like having access to all top representatives,” Sonny replied back.

“Then I guess you can tell me,” Mandy said slyly. “Or I could just sweet talk your dad into telling me. We had some very interesting talks when he was in town last time,” Mandy smirked taking a sip from her water bottle.

“He wouldn’t give it up,” Sonny said confidently.

“Maybe he already has,” Mandy replied back. “You were adorable as a toddler.”

Lisa started laughing remembering Mandy showing her the pictures Sonny’s dad had sent. He had told Mandy to use it as blackmail against his son if necessary to keep him in line.  
“Very cute Sonny,” Lisa added in. “Loved the red hat and no shirt look you had going back then.”

“How the hell-” Sonny started looking at Mandy and then Lisa.

“I’m very persuasive,” Mandy said sitting back as the rest of the team laughed.

Jason was sitting on one of the arms of the chair Mandy was sitting on. He had his hand draped across the top of the chair and was sipping a beer.

He leaned down to Mandy’s ear, “I know just how persuasive you are.” He winked at her and kissed the top of her head. “Want a beer?”

“Nah, water is fine,” Mandy said as Jason got up to walk over to the cooler.

It was almost time for the fireworks and Naima started to get the kids situated for the show. Everyone started dragging their chairs over to the grassy area nearby to watch the fireworks. There was also a railing to a small cross walk bridge off to the side you could watch from. Mandy walked over towards it. 

She looked out into the dark and thought about all the changes that had happened in the last year and half. First, her and Jason starting a relationship in the middle of a war zone. She remembered the team going after Al-Hazred and Jason getting seriously injured. She had seen him hurt before but it was different now. They loved each other and she had never been so scared in her life. She remembered him waking up telling her he didn’t want any regrets. They had both agreed they’d been dancing around each other for long enough and took the plunge. Things were good between the two and they still worked better than ever together.

For Jason, he was taking it one day at a time. He was slowly adapting to the new changes happening. They had chosen new people to replace Ray and Clay. So far, things were working out. With Mandy, he was slowly adapting to life outside the teams as well. They were both at points in their careers where they were trying to figure out what to do next. No matter what they had each other.

“Everything okay with Mandy?” Blackburn asked Jason as they grabbed new drinks.

“Yeah. Why?” Jason asked turning towards Blackburn.

Blackburn looked at Jason before speaking, “There are some rumbles that Mandy requested not to go out with the team any further.”

Jason was caught off guard and looked towards the small bridge on the side where he saw Mandy standing by herself. “I’ll find out. I’m sure everything is fine,” Jason said as Blackburn nodded and glanced towards Mandy as well.

Jason took a sip of his beer as he walked towards her. The fireworks had just started and were illuminating the sky. As he got closer to Mandy he saw the light flashes reflect on her face and Mandy looking at the fireworks in awe.

“Hey,” Jason said standing next to her to watch the fireworks.

“Hey,” Mandy said wrapping her hand around his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder to watch the fireworks.

Jason leaned his head on hers, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, why?” Mandy asked as she watched the fireworks.

“Blackburn told me you requested to not to go out with the team anymore. What’s going on?” Jason asked anxiously. She was his rock these days and if something was wrong or worse she was leaving he wasn’t sure what he’d do.

Mandy lifted her head to look at Jason. They both turned to face each to other. Jason saw a few flashes of emotion run across her face and through her eyes.

“Hey, whatever it is we’ll work through it like we always do,” Jason reassured her by squeezing her hands.

Mandy took a deep breath, “I just requested not to be traveling anymore. I’d still work with the team but for the time being take a more state side role.”

“What? Why? I thought you loved the field,” Jason asked confused.

“I do love the field but given the situation it’s probably for the best,” Mandy said.

“What situation?” Jason asked even more confused.

“I’m pregnant,” Mandy said.

There was a brief pause where all they could hear were the fireworks going off and the team laughing in the background.

“Pregnant,” Jason said.

“Yeah, about three weeks. I know it’s not planned and we’ve barely talked about it and I’m sort of freaking out about it and-” Mandy rambled but was cut off by Jason kissing her.

The kiss was full of passion and Jason pulled her as close to him as possible. Mandy’s arms went to circle around his neck. Once the kiss ended, they had their foreheads against each other and they both looked into each other’s eyes.

“We’re having a baby,” Jason said with a smile.

“Yeah,” Mandy breathed. “Are you happy?”

“You make me the happiest guy alive,” Jason laughed kissing her again. “You kind of spoiled my surprise though.”

“What surprise?” Mandy asked.

Before she could continue Jason was pulling something out of his pocket and kneeling down on one knee.

“I am the luckiest guy in the world to have you by my side and now we’re going to have a family. You make me think about the future and made me believe there is life after Bravo. You once told me I was one of the best operators you had ever seen adapt on the field and that I could do the same off the field. You make me want to be a better man and I know that no matter where I end up I want you by my side. I’m not going to ask you to marry me. Will you do me the honor of being my Bravo 1?” Jason proposed.

Mandy looked at the ring. It was a simple three stone setting and beautiful. She never thought someone like her deserved this type of life but Jason changed that. Just like she’d given him hope, he had given her some too.

“Yes,” Mandy choked out as Jason got up to slip the ring on to her finger.

Just as the finale of the fireworks started the two kissed again celebrating the start of a new chapter to their life. The two of them were finally at peace and ready for whatever was to come next because as long as they had each other they could overcome anything.


End file.
